Le virus de l'amour
by rinachuu62
Summary: One-shot B&B se situant juste après le 02x16. Bones est malade, mais n'accepte pas d'être limitée par son propre corps. Après tout, son cerveau, lui, fonctionne parfaitement ! Booth va donc s'évertuer à la faire rentrer chez elle, ce qui va entraîner des petits moments à la fois drôles et romantiques à base de rapprochements et de quiproquo.


Il était extrêmement rare que le docteur Temperance Brennan tombe malade, et encore moins après quelques jours de vacances. Selon elle, cette faculté pouvait s'expliquer d'un simple point de vue anthropologique : En effet, son organisme et ses défenses immunitaires avaient fini par se renforcer à force de travailler n'importe où et n'importe quand. De ce fait, il était très difficile pour cette dernière (voire quasiment impossible) d'accepter d'être limitée par son propre corps, en particulier lorsque son cerveau, lui, fonctionnait parfaitement. Mais comme Booth, l'un de ses meilleurs amis et fidèle coéquipier du FBI, le lui avait assuré la semaine dernière, l'impossible finissait toujours par se produire que l'on y soit préparé ou non. Cette pensée lui arracha un léger sourire, tandis qu'elle se préparait dans son bureau, prête à se rendre sur les lieux d'une nouvelle scène de crime. Ce jour-là, il avait passé son bras au-dessus de son épaule, et ce geste réconfortant, ajouté aux mots qu'il avait prononcés, avait eu quelque chose de rassurant. Contrairement à elle, Booth savait toujours quoi dire ou quoi faire.. Sauf devant un cadavre en putréfaction ou à côté d'un squelette sur le point d'être examiné, bien sûr.

\- _Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites, Bones ?_ lui demanda alors le concerné en pénétrant à son tour dans le bureau. Comme à son habitude, il avait revêtu son joli costume d'agent spécial et avait noué une cravate aux motifs extravagants autour de son cou.

\- _Je m'apprête à aller découvrir la vérité.. Et vous, à capturer un méchant criminel,_ répondit-elle naturellement tout en enfilant une veste au-dessus de son chemisier. Booth esquissa un sourire amusé avant de s'avancer vers elle, les mains sur les hanches. Sa partenaire était vraiment unique en son genre.

\- _Alors Camille ne plaisantait pas.. Vous comptez vraiment aller travailler._

\- _La justice n'attend pas, Booth_ , déclara-t-elle en ajustant rapidement sa tenue. _Vous êtes bien placé pour le savoir._

Ce dernier la considéra alors en hôchant la tête d'un air incrédule. Bones s'empara de son sac d'un geste pressé, toussa légèrement, puis lança un regard significatif à son coéquipier. Il était incapable d'expliquer pourquoi, mais à cet instant, son teint pâle, ses yeux las et son nez rougeâtre lui donnaient l'air adorable.

\- _Mais les ossements, si, Temperance_ , répondit-il finalement en lui retirant délicatement sa veste. _Ils vous attendront bien sagement, alors prenez donc un peu de repos._ Pour toute réponse, Bones éternua bruyamment, laissant tout juste à Booth le temps de reculer.

\- _Booth !_ s'énerva-t-elle en reprenant aussitôt sa veste. _Vous avez vu ce que vous avez fait ?_ _Ce sera de votre faute si je tombe réellement malade.._

\- _Mais vous êtes déjà malade, Bones ! Voilà ce que vous avez gagné à vous bécoter sur un bateau avec un imbécile.._

\- _Quoi ?_ Par chance, la concernée venait de se moucher et n'avait donc rien entendu.

\- _Non, rien_ , reprit Booth en se laissant tomber sur le canapé. _Vous êtes malade, Bones. Rentrez vous reposer chez vous, je prendrai Zack avec moi._ Bones s'installa sur l'accoudoir, croisa les bras et les jambes, et se mit à rire légèrement.

\- _Zack ? J'ai si mauvaise mine que ça ?_

\- _Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ?_

\- _Vous n'aimez pas être avec Zack_ , dit-elle alors franchement. _Vous ne le prenez avec vous qu'en tout dernier recours. Pourtant, il est presque aussi doué que.._ _Atchoum !_ Afin d'éviter d'être contaminé, Booth recula d'un siège dans un mouvement qui relevait presque de l'acrobatie.

\- _Ce n'est pas que.. C'est juste que je préfère.. Enfin bref. Vous êtes malade et vous devez vous reposer, Bones. Juste quelques jours suffiront._

\- _Je ne suis pas malade, Booth_. _J'ai juste quelque peu frissonné_ , corrigea-t-elle en se levant.

\- « _Juste quelque peu frissonné_ » répéta-t-il avec sarcasme, tandis que Bones commençait à tituber à cause de la fièvre.

Tout se passa alors très vite : Booth se leva à son tour, fit deux pas en avant, attrapa la main de sa coéquipière et l'attira doucement vers elle. Bientôt, les deux partenaires se retrouvèrent front contre front, les mains entrelacées les unes dans les autres.

\- _Booth ?_ s'interrogea Bones en riant, agréablement surprise par cette soudaine proximité. Le concerné, de son côté, semblait avoir oublié le pourquoi du comment. Il était comme envoûté par les deux grands yeux clairs qui le fixaient en pétillant.

\- _Votre front est chaud.. Et vos mains glacées_ , lui fit-il remarquer d'une voix suave.

\- _Finement observé_ , railla gentiment Bones en lui adressant son plus beau sourire. Booth le lui rendit volontiers et ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques secondes, front contre front, mains dans les mains, à se regarder tendrement dans le blanc des yeux.

\- _Vous êtes définitivement malade_ , _Bones,_ conclut Booth en détournant finalement le regard. _Je vous raccompagne chez vous._

\- _Quoi ? Mais.._

\- _Dites-vous que je le fais dans l'intérêt du labo, d'accord ?_ prétendit-il en l'accompagnant vers la sortie. _Vous avez pensé à notre joli couple ?_

\- _Notre joli couple ?_ s'étonna-t-elle en esquissant un nouveau sourire. _Mais nous ne sommes pas.._

\- _Pas nous, Bones,_ coupa-t-il en rougissant violemment. _Je parlais de Hodgins et Angela, notre joli couple de fouines !_ _Vous pensez qu'ils ont envie de tomber malade ?_

\- _Eh bien, techniquement, Hodgins adore tout ce qui touche aux bactéries et aux microbes.._

\- _Très drôle, Bones. Vraiment très drôle._

\- _Vous pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi on se tient encore la main ?_ demanda-t-elle sans pour autant se dégager de l'étreinte de Booth. _C'est vous qui allez finir par tomber malade.._

\- _Parce que je ne veux pas que vous vous enfuyiez_ , répondit Booth en se donnant des grands airs, comme si la réponse était plus qu'évidente. _Et puis, de toute façon, ce n'est pas un rhume ou un petit air de grippe qui prendra le dessus sur l'agent spécial Seeley Booth.._

\- _Tss_ , se moqua Bones en posant sa tête sur son épaule. _N'importe quoi.._

\- _Euh.. Bones ?_ s'inquièta Booth en lui touchant à nouveau le front, cette fois-ci de la main gauche. _Vous allez bien ?_ Brennan hôcha la tête avant de répondre d'une voix endormie :

\- _Je peux rester comme ça ?_

\- _Euh, oui.. Si vous voulez_ , acquiesça-t-il en rougissant de plus belle. En les voyant passer ainsi, l'un collé contre l'autre, certains scientifiques jugèrent bon de délaisser leur microscope pour les observer rejoindre la sortie. _Une fois à la maison, vous.. Vous monterez dans votre chambre vous mettre bien au chaud sous la couette, devant la télé.._

\- _Je n'ai pas de télévision, Booth_ , lui rappela Bones en fermant les yeux. _Vous le savez, non ? Vous êtes venu plusieurs fois_.

\- _Non, techniquement, je ne suis pas encore allé dans votre chambre.. Enfin, je n'y suis jamais allé,_ corrigea-t-il maladroitement, de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Bones ouvrit alors les yeux, à la recherche du regard de son coéquipier.

\- _Il fallait me le dire si vous vouliez y aller_ , lui dit-elle un peu trop franchement.

\- _Non.. Je.. Enfin, pas particulièrement._ _Je n'ai aucune raison d'y aller.. Si ?_

\- _De toute façon, je n'ai pas de télévision, que ce soit dans mon salon ou dans ma chambre_ , coupa Bones en haussant les épaules. _Vous êtes sûr que ce n'est pas vous qui êtes malade, Booth ? Vous avez les mains moites et les joues écarlates.._

\- _Peut-être_ , se contenta-t-il de répondre en lui serrant affectueusement la main.

Bones le considéra alors d'un regard à la fois curieux et amusé, puis lui rendit son étreinte, et là-dessus, ils quittèrent l'institut Jefferson en échangeant un énième sourire complice.


End file.
